Atos
by Alexis Hoshi
Summary: Um simples jardim pode guardar muitas recordações. Isla Black sabia muito bem disso. • Escrita para o Projeto Toujours Pour do Fórum 6v. •


**Observação:** A personagem principal é Isla Black. Irmã de Sirius, Phineas (Nigellus) e Elladora. Foi tirada da árvore genealógica porque se casou com o trouxa Bob Hitchens. Escrita para o Projeto Toujours Pour do Fórum 6v.

**Atos**

- Que significa isso, Isla?

Soou inconfundivelmente irritada a voz rouca de Phineas, e a moça baixou os olhos sonhadores do céu para o rosto tingido de vermelho do irmão.

Ele sacudia em sua frente um pedaço de pergaminho novo, a tinta ainda fresca.

- Quem é esse homem? Um trouxa, Isla!

Ela decidiu não mais esconder a verdade de Phineas, e deixou o fervor do momento subir-lhe a cabeça. Olhou para a carta que acabara de escrever e esquecera-se de enviar, e isso só lhe deu mais forças.

- Eu o amo!

O rapaz riu desdenhosamente.

- Trouxa!

- Sei que ele é trouxa, e isso não muda em nada o que sinto por ele.

- Os Black não fazem essas coisas.

- Tem certeza, Phineas? Se for para ser assim, se eu não puder ser feliz enquanto for uma Black, mande papai me deserdar, me excluam das fotos. Tirem-me da família.

- Não é tão fácil assim, Isla. Olhe para os outros, o que é que os bruxos vão pensar de nós?

- Vão pensar o que quiserem pensar. Não me importo com o que pensem ou com o que falem.

- E Dora? Como ela sabe de toda essa besteira e nunca fez nada?

- Elladora sabe de tudo, e não fez nada porque concorda em partes comigo. E não há nada que você possa fazer para nos fazer mudar de opinião.

- Não vê que isso é errado? – Phineas exclamou.

Ela parou por um minuto, então continuou sem dó alguma.

- Você é daltônico, Phineas. Daltônico da alma. – Cuspiu as palavras, e o irmão parou por um momento, visivelmente confuso com a comparação.

- Vocês todos são. Não conseguem discernir as coisas boas e ruins, certas e erradas. São todos completamente da pior forma de daltonismo. Enganam-se, sempre. Não vêem o que há bem em suas frentes, e crêem sempre na coisa errada.

- E o que isso tem a ver com dalto... Sei lá como é o nome disso...

- Daltonismo é uma doença, Phineas. Uma doença trouxa.

- Está vendo? Está se tornando um deles. – Ela ignorou o comentário e continuou.

- Daltônicos são aqueles que não enxergam as cores corretamente. As confundem. Mas mesmo assim, diferente de vocês, essas pessoas tem um lado bom. Tem maior aptidão para enxergar outras cores. Você, todos vocês, essa família inteira. Tem uma enorme perturbação para notar as coisas certas e erradas. Vê essa família de um jeito muito errado. E você é muito intrometido, Phineas. Deixe-me em paz. Sou diferente de você.

O rapaz puxou a varinha em um movimento súbito e rodopiou graciosamente a capa se aproximando de Isla. A moça ainda fitava-o atônita, sem qualquer reação visível. Phineas fez um movimento horizontal curto e rápido, e Isla sentiu o braço direito começar a arder. O irmão puxou de forma violenta seu braço ao mesmo tempo em que repetia o movimento em seu próprio braço.

Isla olhava com perplexidade o que o rapaz fazia, e seu primeiro impulso foi se afastar. Tentou tirar o braço das mãos de Phineas, mas o irmão mais velho era muito mais forte. Ele posicionou o braço junto ao da irmã, e apontou satisfeito para o sangue vermelho vivo que escorria lentamente, sujando-lhe as vestes.

- Preste atenção. Vê? Vê isto, Isla? – Ele grunhia enfurecido.

Como a moça não conseguia responder, as lágrimas saltando de seus olhos, os gemidos incoerentes soando baixo, Phineas continuou.

- Olhe bem, Isla. Temos o mesmo sangue. O sangue nobre, puro, rico e valioso. Você não pode largar tudo assim por um trouxa.

- Phineas... Pare... Está machucando-me. – Ela soluçou no ombro do irmão mais velho.

- Esqueça-o! – Ele urrou, e Isla debulhou-se novamente em lágrimas. – Esqueça esse trouxa! Olha para esse sangue, é a prova de que somos iguais, e que não devemos desonrar nossa família desse jeito. Milhares de bruxos fariam coisas que você não imagina nem em seus piores devaneios, e tudo para ter a honra de pertencer aos Black. Você nasceu aqui, Isla. Nessa família. E quer largá-la? Como pode cometer uma atrocidade dessas conosco? O que dirão de nós na sociedade?

O rapaz parou de falar. Olhou para a irmã sem demonstrar expressão alguma. Houve um súbito estrondo de porta batendo, e Elladora apareceu enfurecida, o rosto pálido fechado em uma máscara de incredulidade e raiva. Em seus calcanhares, vinham Lucy e Herbert, seus melhores amigos.

Os dois trataram de socorrer Isla, que havia ajoelhado-se precariamente no gramado vivo da casa apertando com força o braço direito ensangüentado, as lágrimas deformando-lhe a face.

Phineas olhava a cena aturdido. Fizera por impulso, sem pensar nos atos e conseqüências. Sentia vagamente as mãos firmes de Elladora o puxarem para trás, sua voz soando alta nos ouvidos.

- Como pôde fazer isso com ela, Phineas? O que você fez?

O rapaz despertou de seus devaneios atônito. As lágrimas agora desciam por sua face, e pingavam a grama verde do jardim. Olhava para a irmã mais nova agora de pé, e balbuciava-lhe desculpas. Aquela não havia sido sua intenção.

Horas mais tarde, ele pedira formalmente perdões á irmã caçula, e mesmo á contragosto aceitara seu casamento com a promessa de guardar segredo do resto da família. Isla o perdoara, porque sabia que o irmão era um homem realmente bom, justo e leal, e só fizera aquilo em uma tentativa de protegê-la. Envergonhado, recebeu o abraço quente da irmã e as lágrimas o tomaram novamente.

Exatos três meses depois, Isla não desceu para o café da manhã. O pai, ao checar o quarto, encontrou-o vazio, e voltou com a carta de despedida nas mãos. Phineas e Elladora entreolharam-se, e não puderam evitar a felicidade que os atingia por saber que tudo estava bem para Isla. Finalmente.

.x.

Na grama seca em frente á casa dos Black, tornavam á superfície muitas lembranças. Antigamente, aquele era o belo e decorado jardim da família, usado explicita ou implicitamente pelos membros da família para diversas coisas diferentes. Cochilos, leituras, conversas, brincadeiras, divagações, beijos, discussões.

No centro do jardim, jazia esquecido um pedaço de pergaminho muito antigo, com a caligrafia quase totalmente apagada.

_Querido Bob,_

_Espero que esteja tudo bem com você e com toda sua família. Estou sentindo tantas saudades suas. Essa época não é fácil, pois tenho que passar boa parte das férias vendo os meus familiares, mas assim que puder pretendo ir visitá-lo._

_Quanto ao outro assunto, acho que devia ser durante a primavera. É uma época bonita, com as flores, o clima e tudo o mais. Estou muito feliz com nosso casamento. Só me sinto um pouco decepcionada com o fato de que ninguém de minha família sabe sobre nós, exceto Elladora._

_Quase me esqueci, ela pediu para lhe mandar um abraço._

_Espero sua resposta o mais ansiosamente possível,_

_Isla_

As flores haviam morrido, a grama havia secado.

Por culpa dos próprios membros, que não deram aos próximos o valor e o amor necessário. A família cheia de escândalos, brigas, adultérios, atrocidades, mentiras. Verdades. Realidades.

O jardim jamais receberia outro Black.

A família que deixou de existir.

**.Fim.**


End file.
